


Needs Unsatisfied

by asmo_ds



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds
Summary: Simeon and MC are dating and have agreed that they don't need sex to have a nice relationship, despite MC's high sex drive. The avatar of lust can sense MC's frustration and help them out
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "this is my first time requesting openly im kinda nervous askska- what if mc and simeon knew they were in love with each other but mc told him she cant be with him bc she doesnt want him to fall and also she has a high sex drive but they agree on trying a fluffy relationship but then simeon catches mc having sex with someone? you can choose that someone yourself. gimme all the angst you have lol. mc is preferebly female but gn is fine too. tho you dont need to write that if u arent comfortable💘" - Deactivated Tumblr User

MC had met Simeon at the beginning of her year in the Devildom. At first, she thought of him as just some handsome nice guy they had a silly crush on. But the realization that she had fallen in love with the Angel completely and utterly came creeping up on her slowly.

Simeon had met MC before the exchange program, being a guardian angel he has the duty of watching over her. As she got older Simeon’s interest only grew and seeing her at the exchange program was like a dream come true. Being able to talk to her without consequence was an exciting experience for him. He slowly started to realize a feeling in his chest that he had not felt in many millennia. Love.

They both recognized the signs of mutual attraction fairly quickly. One day after MC was done studying with Solomon at Purgatory Hall, Simeon decided to address the situation by bringing MC to his room where they could discuss what they were and what they could become.

“MC, if I didn’t know s any better I would’ve thought you were an exchange student from the celestial realm as well,” Simeon started to look up at MC’s flustered yet desperate expression. He reached up to touch her warm pink cheeks softly sliding his thumb over the bone.

“I feel things for you, Simeon. I want you, I need you, and I love you with my entire being,” MC spoke barely above a whisper placing her hand atop the one Simeon had rested on her cheek, nuzzling into his touch gently, “Humans are different though, Simeon.” She sighed enjoying his touch while it lasts.

“What do you mean, my little lamb?” MC flushed at the nickname and looked into Simeon’s eyes. Simeon was able to read what she thought through the simple gaze and his heart dropped a bit. “Oh… MC are you sure you cannot just wait until marriage to sleep together?”

MC looked down at her feet with a troubled expression.

“OK.” MC looks back up at the angel. “Let’s try this”

-

A few months later Simeon and MC were both still happy together, they went on innocent dates and absolutely adored each other.

MC was growing needier though, she wished she could do something with Simeon without him being cast down from the celestial realm and losing his status as an angel

So when MC’s fingers and toys were no longer keeping her satisfied she went to none other than the avatar of lust himself.

“So I’m just not sure what to do anymore it’s killing me to not be touched by someone I care for so deeply, Asmo,” MC finishes her rant to Asmodeus and looks up at him as he has a mischievous look in his eyes.

MC grows nervous as he approaches her and tucks her hair behind her ear he leans closer to her ear to whisper, “You know when you need to be satisfied I can feel it. It’s almost torture to sit in my room while knowing you’re sitting with him wanting to be touched in places he would never even think of.” He stops to place a soft sensual kiss under her ear. MC lets out a shaky breath relishing in the kind of touch they had been craving for the past few months. Asmo continues to kiss down her neck and collar bone before pulling back to come to a near kiss and whisper against her lips, “Darling, if you want to be satisfied, close your eyes and pretend I’m him. I’ll make you better, I’ll satisfy your needs. I need to touch you MC… please.” 

With those words, she surged forward, too touch starved to even think of her loving angel boyfriend. Things got more heated and Asmo pushed her back on the bed stripping both of them for some fun.

\- 

Downstairs, Simeon and Lucifer were talking before he was going to see MC. When he heads to MC’s room and sees she isn’t there he gets confused. 

Levi steps out of his room and sees Simeon, giving him a small smile he softly says, “I heard them in Asmo’s room.” He quickly shuffles away not wanting to see his friends being hurt by each other’s actions. 

Simeon tells himself he’ll check on the demon later to see if his biggest fan was okay. Heading up to Asmo’s room he goes to knock before hearing a moan. 

“Asmo please give me more, I need it please,” he recognizes the voice as MC and feels his heart shatter he slowly puts his hand on the handle, taking a deep breath before swinging the door open.

MC’s back was to him as she rode Asmo. Asmo looked up from kissing MC’s neck and marking her to give Simeon a smirk that screamed “I’ve won”. MC, failing to notice her heart broken boyfriend in the doorway continued to bounce on Asmo’s cock whimpering and begging for more. Simeon and Asmo never break eye contact as he slowly shuts the door. He quickly makes his way back to MC’s room, writing a letter to her and putting it on her pillow. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t enough my little lamb,” Simeon lets a tear fall with the words and quickly retreats to Purgatory Hall.


	2. Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC faces the consequences of her actions after cheating on Simeon with the Avatar of Lust

_**MC POV** _

Tears stain my cheeks, note in hand, dramatic rain cooling off my skin. I move my feet as fast as I possibly can towards Purgatory Hall. Running up the front steps I pound my fist against the door, desperately begging for someone to open up and let me in. When Simeon opens the door he smiles at me sweetly. “Hello, MC!” He grins pulling me inside by the hand.

I open my mouth to apologize and beg for forgiveness, only for him to kiss my cheek. “I was going to go see you today but I got caught up in my work.”

I stand there confused, looking over the note. He had come in and seen me with Asmodeus. Why is he acting like this?

“MC! May I speak with you for a moment ?” Solomon calls to me from across the room. I follow him to a different room where he turns to me with disappointment in his eyes.

“He was fine with not being with you when he first got home,” He started and my breath caught in my throat, “But then he asked me if I had any memory wiping spells, so I gave him one.” My eyes widen.

“W-why did you do that?!” I respond.

“He wanted to be with you, he wanted to forget your sins to keep being happy with you and marry you one day, so I erased his memory of cheating but not the idea of marrying you. The rest is up to you,” He turns and walks away, leaving me to stand there, conflicted on whether to come clean.

“Hey! I was getting worried about you, what did Solomon want to talk to you about?” The angel walks in.

“Nothing, babe,” I respond. Guilt eating me alive knowing I don’t deserve Simeon but choosing to save our relationship.

Later in life, I continued carrying the guilt. When I passed away and ended up in the Devildom I never got to see him again. Everything I lied for was thrown away at a moment's notice as he got to stay in the Celestial realm.

I lied to Simeon and it hurts every day. For all eternity I had to live without him knowing he was confused as to why I never ascended to be with him and why I would betray him after loving him with everything I had

As a demon I stayed with the brothers, eventually going into a loveless relationship with Asmodeus. The relationship was purely sexual, the love wasn’t there it wasn’t warm like it was with Simeon. He didn’t caress my cheek softly or hold me when I cried or held my hand in public.

I miss him.


End file.
